


Laughter

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infernal is for dirty talk, Jester is a noisy fuck because of course she is, Mighty Nein, Mighty Polyam Nein, Mollylets, Semi Established Relationship, Sex Games, fucking in the bathhouse, mentions of polyamory, someone's gonna have to clean that, tiefling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly knows all of the reasons not to fuck a teammate. Maybe he should explain them to Jester? She'd just laugh.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I see you all enjoying the porn. So I wrote you some moooooore!   
> Mollymauk: Everything is porn.   
> HK: Weeeeeeeell, not quite everything. There is a smidge of not!porn in the works for later tonight.   
> Mollymauk: No. You have to make me more porn! I'm lonely.   
> HK: What about cuddly comfort porn?   
> Mollymauk: I'm amenable to porn of all descriptions. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, but I do have some cosplay plans in motion? 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Blatant and descriptive fucking. Molly's filthy mouth. Jester's filthy mouth. Confined spaces?

It’s the way she laughs that keeps Molly coming back. He could have a hundred paid companions, a dozen in every city on their list, and Molly craves variety. And it’s not good to get too complicated with teammates; things can get messy so, so fast. He saw people leave the circus altogether over it. But everything with Jester is... simple.

 

 

She’s sweet and openly affectionate with everyone, free with her touches and her smiles, but it isn’t hiding anything. Try as he might, Molly can’t see a dark core there. It’s almost unfair.

 

 

And she laughs when he sweeps her away from the group, when her back hits a wall a little too hard, when she’s just swallowed a mouthful of his come and looks up at him through her lashes. There’s so much joy in her, a delight that embraces the world. Molly can’t get enough of it.

 

 

He catches her on the way out of the bath one day, her hair flicking water everywhere as he pulls her around and into a secluded little alcove. Jester laughs and molds her body to his, pressing him back into the wall. The towel around her is already beginning to slip, but she’s much too busy tracing her hands over Molly’s chest to care.

 

 

“I just got clean,” she pouts playfully, leaning in to bite a bruise onto Molly’s collar bone.

 

 

“Let me get you dirty again,” Molly retorts, leaning down to catch her lips with his and kiss her deeply. She giggles into his mouth, one hand tangling in his hair and the other raking down his bare back to grab his ass. It presses him up into her and Molly growls just a little against her mouth, switching to Infernal.

 

 

~I could almost believe you want this more than I do.~ He sucks on her lower lip, biting down just enough to let her feel the points of his teeth.

 

 

~Then you’d better satisfy me,~ Jester growls back, Infernal making the words rougher than they would be in common. There’s always a bite of snarl to the language when spoken properly, and oh it’s perfect for a quickie.

 

 

~Don’t I always?~ Molly asks her teasingly, leaning back enough to watch his finger trace the top of her towel, sliding over the swell of her breasts.

 

 

~So far,~ she allows, far less subtle as she yanks away the towel covering Molly’s ass for a better coverage grope. It’s that enthusiasm, that no-holds-barred way that she leans into everything she wants that’s so tempting, and Molly’s already hot and hard against her hips. He lets himself grind against her slowly, precum smearing across the fluffy cloth of the towel. Jester laughs again, tugging her own towel away with no more thought than she’d done his, and directing his hands onto her breasts.

 

 

Molly takes a moment to drink in the sight of her, perfectly smooth blue skin and pert nipples as he squeezes and massages her chest. She leans happily into his touch with a soft sigh, her own fingertips tracing some of the scars along his arms. Their skin looks so stunning pressed together, lavender and blue, and Molly appreciates it every time for as long as he can. There’s something almost artistic about fucking Jester, and definitely an art to her movements.

 

 

She’s back to one of her favourite hobbies now, tracing over his tattoos and it’s almost like she can’t stop herself from leaning in to bite one of Molly’s nipples just below the lines of ink. Molly hisses and she grins wickedly up at him, reaching between them to curl her hand around his cock.

 

 

~Is all this for me?~ she asks, trying to be coy, and who else could be coy in Infernal? Molly thrusts slowly into her hand, loving the way she squeezed him.

 

 

~As much as you want,~ he promises her before stealing another kiss. And she laughs again, kissing him back before sinking slowly to her knees.

 

 

~I want all of it,~ she decides, and damned if she doesn’t swallow him to the root in the first stroke. Her hot, wet throat grips him just right, her tongue playing under the base of his shaft like a pro. He can feel her swallow around him and his head falls back against the wall, losing himself in her mouth. Jester doesn’t waste time, bobbing her head quickly and suckling at his cock, tongue never still as it flexes and presses in all the right places.

 

 

Molly’s had pros before but none of them sucked on his cock like Jester, like she wanted to take him into her and keep him forever. One small hand comes up to brace against his thigh, the other playing gently with his balls and Molly has to fight not to thrust. It’s Jester’s favourite game, trying to break his resolve enough to get him to fuck her face, and Molly is a very enthusiastic participant.

 

 

His hands stroke slowly through her hair, then along the horns to grip them. Using them as a handle, he takes control of her pace, drawing her head more slowly up and down his shaft. That’s his part of the game; to make her want him so much that she’ll stop just to have him fuck her. And oh, it’s an exquisite torment as he rocks her head slower and slower on his dick, because Jester knows so many tricks with her tongue, sucking and humming and taking his cock like she was born for it.

 

 

And she does love Molly’s dick, the shape, the curve, the way he fits so perfectly between her lips and between her thighs.

Forced to explore more slowly, Molly knows she’ll be thinking about it. About how good every inch will feel sinking into her pussy. Inspiration strikes and Molly growls down at her,

 

 

~Such a pretty little whore on your knees, aren’t you darling? Bet you’re gagging for me to fuck your hot little cunt next.~ Infernal adds such a lovely guttural bite to the words and Jester moans loudly, hollowing her cheeks and sucking Molly’s cock like a health potion would come out of the tip. Molly hisses, but keeps it up.

 

 

~Are you wet enough for me yet? I don’t want to wait. Just going to push right in in one smooth thrust, fill you up til you’re bursting for me. How empty does your cunt feel right now? Needing a good hard dick to ram into you and take you apart.~ Jester’s whimpering in pleasure now, one hand working between her thighs and Molly knows she’ll be nice and ready for him. The only question is, which one will break first.

 

 

~Maybe I won’t bother to fuck you,~ Molly growls and she pauses for a moment, eyes seeking his. ~So good with your hot little mouth that I could just fuck you here all day, cover your face in my come and leave you wanting. Fuck your gorgeous throat every hour and not slide even a finger into your hungry pussy until you begged me like the slut you are.~

 

 

Jester mewled around him, clearly loving the image as she fingered herself faster and faster. Molly was beginning to enjoy the fantasy almost as much as watching her.

 

 

~I’ll keep you in my room for a week, covered in my come and desperate to finish. My own lovely little cock slut, ready to fuck every night but not until you’ve begged me. Tie you to the bed posts so you can’t touch yourself, legs spread wide so I can eat your cunt at my leisure but never put my cock in you. You’ll ache so badly for me but I won’t let you come until you beg so nicely.~ She was wriggling on her knees now, rocking back and forth to fuck herself on her fingers and Molly couldn’t take any more. Pulling her off his cock he hauled her first to her feet then into his arms, pressing her back against the wall and driving himself into her.

 

 

She was just as wet, just as hot as he’d imagined, her inner muscles making thirsty little sucking motions around his dick and it was just... so... perfect. He paused, balls deep inside her and she smacked him, locking her legs around his waist and keening.

 

“Fuck me, dammit!” She cried, falling back into Common in her need. Molly couldn’t refuse, drawing almost all the way out before jamming himself back into her. There was no time to go slowly, not with the hot pulse of her around him, the noises she made as he hammered his cock into her. Her eyes were closed now, hands running everywhere, through his hair, along his shoulders, gripping and pulling and trying to pull him impossibly closer. Molly reached down between them to rub her clit just the way she liked it, the wet slap of their bodies a beautiful counterpoint to the way Jester whimpered.

 

She rocked down to meet him on every thrust, clutching at him with her pussy muscles, reluctant to have him out of her for even a second. The damp skin on her back squeaked as it moved over the smooth walls, a counter rhythm to the smack of their hips colliding. It was like a song, building to crescendo, and Molly couldn’t help the grin before he leaned down to ravish her mouth again. He couldn’t get enough of her noises, the gasps and moans and the way she raked her nails down his back.

 

Jester rolled her hips faster, short, stuttering motions as she chased the crest, squeezing Molly’s hips between her thighs and tangling her tongue with his. Molly changed to match her, panting against her mouth but determined to see her come before he could let go. Suddenly one of her hands darted up to grip a handful of his hair and yank, tugging Molly’s head back as her release rushed through her. A strangled cry caught in her throat and she clutched him close, back arched and spasming around him. Molly gritted his teeth and kept going, fucking her almost right through her orgasm before pulling out at the last second, hand dropping from her clit to stroke himself as he shot his seed over the wall.

 

And Jester, dear Jester, giggled as she came down, pressing her forehead to his.

 

“You know pulling out totally doesn’t work, right?” She teased. “You can totally still get people pregnant.”

 

Molly tried to consider this, but all he could think about now was snuggling into her and enjoying every place her skin touched his.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Not me,” Jester reassured him, stealing a soft and sweet kiss, “but yeah. You could be making Mollylets.”

 

He couldn’t help a soft chuckle at that, giving in to the urge to nuzzle at the base of her neck, the tips of his horns dimpling her skin.

 

“Your lack of faith is very hurtful.” He didn’t put much energy into sounding sincere. She’d see right through him.

 

Jester giggled, her fingers playing lightly through his hair.

 

“I didn’t say I minded you leaving a trail of bastard children all across the Empire,” she pointed out.

 

“Could be very good for the local population,” Molly agreed, slipping his arms around her back and leaning back against his wall instead. All he wanted now was cuddles.

 

“It’d make things more interesting,” Jester agreed with a giggle and a light kiss to the side of Molly’s horn.

 

“Then why aren’t you carrying one?” He gave her a quick squeeze, loving the way her laugh hitched.

 

“Not even the Traveller is ready to handle that.” And on consideration, Molly couldn’t really argue with the utter certainty of her tone. Nothing in the world would be able to cope with a combination of his and Jester’s genes.

 

Which actually made the idea briefly tempting.

 

“We should fuck Fjord next,” Jester put in after a while and Molly paused, actually drawing back to look her in the eye.

 

“What?”

 

“We should fuck Fjord,” Jester repeated as casually as if she was asking for bacon for breakfast.

 

A thousand things came to Molly’s mind, all the reasons you shouldn’t fuck your teammates, the ways that sex could turn to tension, how jealousy could poison friendships. But looking at her... if there was one team it could work with, it was this one.

 

“Okay.” Fjord was a very attractive half-orc, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> HK: A moment of silence for all of the other patrons and employees of the bath house.   
> Mollymauk: Because they didn't get one in the fic?   
> HK: Entirely. And someone's gonna have to clean up your mess.   
> Mollymauk: That's why I tip!


End file.
